In a digital network such as a subscriber television network information is transmitted in network packets. Frequently, an apparatus in the network will receive streams of network packets from one or more sources. Problems may arise when the received streams of network packets do not come at a constant rate, or when the bit rates of the streams vary. When the apparatus receives too many network packets at one time, or when the apparatus cannot keep up with the bit rates of the received streams of network packets, the apparatus becomes congested with network packets. The latter situation may also occur when the network packets are of variable size.
When the apparatus become congested it cannot properly process the received network packets. Thus, a device and method are needed for alleviating network packet congestion.